O seu sorriso
by Mousse Ritz
Summary: "É esse sorriso que eu gosto de ver em você." "Porquê?" "Por que sou eu quem provoca ele."


**Fic:** O seu sorriso

.

**Sinopse:** "É esse sorriso que eu gosto de ver em você." "Porquê?" "Por que sou eu quem provoca ele."

.

**Avisos:** linguagem informal

.

_- Allen-kun..._

_Eu tive um sonho, um pesadelo terrível. Eu tentei abraçar seu corpo que agora está ausente, em busca do conforto que ele oferecia. Só mais uma vez._

_- Allen...kun..._

_Fique do meu lado para sempre, até o fim, para abolir essas visões distantes._

_- Allen..._

_Não quero perdê-lo. Eu faço você estar lá, apesar de um dia eu poder considerar que esse momento seja um erro, o vento em seus cabelos... é tão... maravilhoso..._

- ALLEN!

A menina de cabelos esverdeados acordou ofegante e apavorada, olhando para os lados mas não encontrando absolutamente nada de diferente em seu quarto. Os pensamentos do antigo companheiro tomando sua mente mais uma vez, mais uma noite. Afagou levemente os cabelos e ajeitou um pouco a camisola que quase expunha seu corpo. Observou calmamente o relógio preto-azulado presente no criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama e suspirou. Já eram dez e meia e Komui se irritaria se não tomasse seu café matinal. Levantou-se com o mesmo ar de monotonia, vestiu o sobretudo preto e prateado da Organização e prendeu os cabelos nas duas maria-chiquinhas de sempre.

Saiu do quarto e se dirigiu a cafeteria, onde prepararia o café de seu irmão e dos outros membros da Organização. Percorreu os dedos finos e delicados sobre as diversas canecas brancas espalhadas sobre a bancada da cafeteria, um lugar vazio onde raramente aparecia alguém que não fosse ela. Mas ele aparecia para fazê-la compania, arrancando-lhe risadas e dando-lhe elogios que sempre faziam com que a menina se encantasse cada vez mais pelo exorcista de apenas 15 anos.

Continuou procurando pelas diversas canecas de seus companheiros. Apanhou a caneca diferenciada, azulada e com um coelho cor-de-rosa desenhado na mesma com as siglas "K.L." presentes. Apanhou as canecas de River e Russell e dos outros presentes e passou os dedos pela caneca branca com as siglas "A.W.". Colocou as outras canecas de volta sobre a bancada e suspirou ao pegar a caneca do jovem Walker, alisou a caneca lisa e pouco usada e seus olhos ficaram marejados rapidamente. _Imbecil, o que ele pensava achando que conseguiria vencer um Noah?_, ela pensou apertando mais os dedos sobre a caneca, quase quebrando-a e, só então, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer sobre sua face rosada, unindo sobre o queixo e pingando de vez em quando sobre a caneca e seus dedos.

- Idiota... - ela falou sozinha - IDIOTA! - gritou e começou a chorar e soluçar mais, caindo sobre os joelhos no meio da cafeteria.

Alguns minutos se passaram e ela achava que aquela dor agonizante em seu peito nunca mais iria passar. Havia um vazio em seu peito. Faltava uma parte do mundo, do _seu_ mundo.

Sentiu uma mão sobre o ombro e se assustou um pouco com o toque. A mão quente e reconfortante de Lavi sempre a assustara por aparecer em horas em que a jovem exorcista não queria que ninguém a visse sendo fraca.

- Lenalee... - começou Lavi com a voz um pouco rouca, tentando reconforta-la, mas, mesmo assim, como o mesmo tom zombeteiro que, não importando o que fizesse, sempre haveria por ser seu habitual tom de voz.

- E-Eu sinto t-tanta fa-falta dele, Lavi... - ela respondeu cabisbaixa e aos soluços por conta do choro.

- Todos nós sentimos, Lena... - ele respondeu meio tristonho e acabando com a aura sempre alegre que ele emanava - Mas saiba que nós estamos com você. Eu, o Yu, o Komui... todos nós estamos com você. Até mesmo o Allen. Lá de cima, eu tenho certeza de que ele está tomando conta de você e que ele não gosta de te ver entristecida assim... - ele terminou.

A jovem Lee não respondeu, apenas fitou os olhos do jovem de madeixas extremamente vermelhas. Ela amava como Lavi, mesmo brincalhão praticamente a todo momento, podia ser tão compreensivo em situações como aquela.

- Ele ainda faz parte do nosso mundo. - ele disse sorrindo para ela fazendo com que ela arregalasse um pouco os olhos impressionada._ Sim, ele ainda faz_, ela pensou mostrando lhe um sorriso.

- Sim, não será assim tão fácil que ele vai se livrar de nós. - ela brincou, enxugando as lágrimas com a manga do sobretudo.

- É esse sorriso que eu gosto de ver em você. - ele disse feliz, se aproximando um pouco mais do rosto da jovem.

- Porquê? - ela disse com uma risada leve.

- Por que sou eu quem provoca ele.

.

.

.

_Fanfic curtinha e meio bobinha mas eu achei ela tão adorável...  
Espero que gostem._

**Mousse **_Ritz_


End file.
